showbizpizzafandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Santademon/Important message
It has come to my attention that some have accused me of stealing info from showbizpizza.com. This is not true. I barely even visit the site, so, to say that I've been stealing from it is just stupid. If you people actually look at my contributions, you'll see that not once have I ever stolen anything from showbizpizza.com. Edit': While it is true that some of the images on this wiki are sourced from showbizpizza.com, the use of them here is allowed under fair use. I also feel the need to address a few things that were mentioned on this thread. Firstly, I am not 12 years old, do you really think a 12 year old would know proper grammar, spelling, and punctuation? Shammah121 hasn't made any edits on this wiki, I'm guessing they got it confused with another wiki. CECArizona has never Skyped me, that was either a lie, or - again, mixing it up with another wiki. I do have a Skype account, but I've only used for speaking with the FNaF Wiki admins, and messing around with Project Murphy. ''Edit: CECArizona has apologized with the following message: "Ok look I was Skyping someone. It is not you don't worry. They were playing a joke on me telling me that they were the admin of the SP wiki. Yes they are 12 (Just turned 13) and they are in the fandom but they aren't you Santademon. I didn't understand the joke at first and they had no proof of them being admin anyways. I just made an assumption and thought it was real till they called me three days later telling me that they were joking."'' If anything on this wiki was stolen from showbizpizza.com, it was before I adopted it, so, the previous owner and other users are likely to blame for that. ''Note: See Edit no.1 at bottom of page.'' If anything on the wiki is false, go ahead and fix it. Anyone can edit a wiki. In regards to the Family Album page, the reasons I deleted it were because the author didn't provide any external links or sources, and a Google search for "Family Album" yielded no results. I had no way of knowing that this was real. I've found the showbizpizza.com link, and I have since restored the page and added the link as a reference. I admit that I should have asked the author for a verification link, before deleting it. Even still, this was just rude and uncalled for. If I was the lying-info-stealing-scumbag they claim I am, I'd be fine with all this. In that case, they would have every reason to be mad at me, but it's simply not true. Hopefully, I've cleared up some of the misunderstandings. In any event, court is adjourned. Santademon (talk) 02:43, November 11, 2016 (UTC) Edit: A user on here had this to say: "Santademon, you getting the blame from ShowBizPizza.com might actually be my fault! Back before you joined the wiki in mid 2015, it was just me and a few other users who worked here to prevent vandalism caused by trolls and FNaF fans. Back in my early days here, I copied info from that website to spruce up the articles here that were lagging in detail, though I had no intention of stealing/plagiarizing. So sorry for the inconvenience! With that said. maybe you can tell those guys on Retro Pizza Zone that it's not your fault and maybe you can get some of those guys to help out on this wiki." I've gone through this user's contribution history, and removed as much of the stolen info as I could. Edit: Rptrackmaster17 reported this wiki to the vstf here. The report was checked by a staff member, and removed. This '''''proves that I haven't done anything wrong, as the vstf didn't take any action against me or the wiki. Santademon (talk) 10:26, November 27, 2016 (UTC) Category:Blog posts